un amor casi imposible
by aleliz broflovski
Summary: stan y kyle tienen una relacion pero a ciertas personas no les gusta nada asi que deciden vengarse secuestrando a kyle, lograra stan encontrar a kyle vivo?, STYLE, bunny leve candy. algunos personajes no acabaran bien, y el amor de kyle y stan sera un amor casi imposible! lemmon (leve al final) pasen y lean!
1. Kyle!

** aleliz:hola este es mi primer fic asi que siento mucho si hay errores ortograficos o no entienden algo solo pregunten yo respondere anlis:blah blah deja de aburrir si eres pesima asi que bajale la gente viene por sus fics ok. aleliz:bien pero no deberias ser tan cruel anlis: ash que delicadita! aleliz:no soy..12345.. anlis:por que cuentas? aleliz:para bajar el enojo, bien ya no interrumpo disfrute el fic :**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de trey y matt u.u la trama si lol**

**este fic es irreal y grosero los dialogos son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe ver**

**un amor casi imposible**

**cap. 1 descubriendo**

Era un dia "normal" en south park, las clases en la primaria de south park eran como siempre kyle muy concentrado,stan mirando a su pelirrojo 'alto desde cuando era SU pelirrojo'?,cartman comiendo un rico emparedado de pavo,kenny bueno aun no habia llegado ya que le cayo una rama en la cabeza y el morir retraza a cualquiera si cualquiera se trata de kenny McCormick. era hora del recreo y stan sintio que paso un siglo para que sonara la campana mientras que cartman continuaba con su delicia de pavo. ya en el receso todos comian sus respectivos alimentos lo cual hizo que stan y kyle dijeran:

-cartman no pararas de comer!?

- NO!, no tienen mejores cosas que hacer como que tu judio de mierda y tu se declaren su amor gay! - esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran

- CALLATE! dijeron los dos,- pero kyle iba directo a patear su jodido culo!

- alto ky!

- vamos stan se lo merece por pendejo. Pero cuando iba a golpearlo un brazo lo detuvo era nada mas y menos que el brazo de kenny

-al fin llegaste puta - dijo cartman

-callate culon agradece que te salve de que te jodieran ese culo gordo! . Eso hizo de cartman se levantara y se fuera con su comida claro pero muy enojado, - bueno dijo kenny

- bueno que?, preguntaron?- stan y kyle.

- porque peleaban con el culon?!. Al escuchar la pregunta los dos se sonrojaron lo cual causo una sonrisa pervertida en la cara del rubio! - ah ya veo dijo kenny!

- ya ves que? - dijeron stan y kyle

- bueno de que cartman se dio cuenta de que son novios en secreto!

- QUE CARAJOS! no somos novios dijo stan en un tono algo triste.

bueno al terminar las clases kyle iria ala casa de stan como de costumbre a "ayudarlo" con sus tareas pero lo que verdaderamente hacia era enamorar al pelinegro,- hey stan!, grito kyle lo cual llamo la atencion del pelinegro - ah kyle!, le respondio pero de repente se aparecio wendy la mas grande enemiga de kyle no solo por ser una buena alumna y competia por el puesto de alumno perfecto sino que era la ex-novia de stan pero habian terminado hace 3 meses ya no habia peligro de que le quitara a stan o si?

...  
Flashback:

-eh stan podemos hablar?

- claro wendy que sucede?-dijo stan con amabilidad

- veras stan ultimamente no se si has notado que yo y craig nos hemos hecho mas cercanos!

-si por que?- te hizo algo y quieres que lo saque del equipo de futbol americano!

-NO!

- entonces que wendy?

- STAN, terminamos lo siento, pero amo a craig

-(stan no sabia que pensar lo unico que dijo fue), esta bien que les valla muy bien -y se fue,termino en depresion una semana pero kyle lo ayudo en todo ya que lo amaba y odiaba verlo en ese estado y mas por la puta de wendy, lo bueno que al pasar el tiempo la supero y volvio hacer el mismo stan de siempre o eso creyo

fin del flashback.

...

kyle se quedo ahi viendo como hablaban cuando por fin wendy se fue se acerco a stan

- stan que te dijo wendy? dijo kyle, (usaba una voz melancolica pero ala vez furiosa)  
- me dijo que volvieramos!

-(kyle se quedo mudo sabia que habia perdido a su stan de nuevo)- y bien, le pregunto (en un tono triste)

- NO!, dijo stan NO!, no volvere con wendy,- pero no pudo seguir por que sintio a un pelirrojo abrazandolo y claro devolvio el abrazo se hubieran quedado mas asi pero craig paso y les dijo:

- vamos "chicos" no pueden esperar llegar a la casa de stan para hacer sus "cosas" stan y kyle -se separaron de inmediato muy avergonzados, kyle iba a salir corriendo pero escucho a stan decir:

- callate craig!- no es de tu interes. y si no te vas ala mierda ya, te saco del equipo de futbol le dijo (en un tono dominante).

- bien, dijo este pero antes de irse dijo: cuidense de wendy chicos (en un tono seco) y se marcho.

-stan, dijo kyle,- ennn mira siento abrazarte asi de la nada.

- no tienes que disculparte kyle ami me encanto tu abrazo -y eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran,- buenos nos vamos "bubba"

- no me digas asi stan!

- bubba no te enojes te lo digo por que te quiero- esto sorprendio a kyle pero lo siguio, en el camino ala casa de stan nadie dijo nada ,la mente de kyle estaba ocupada pero no por las clases si no por lo que le dijo stan eso ponia a kyle muy feliz. Mientras en la mente de stan estaban las palabras de craig: 'cuidense de wendy' ,que hara wendy se pregunto,

- STAN!, grito kyle. stan llegamos

- oh si entremos kyle,- este solo asintio,ya habia pasado media hora, stan empezaba a aburrirse de escuchar a kyle hablar de la primera guerra mundial, stan solo pensaba: ojala nunca haya una tercera guerra mundia no quiero "estudiarla" tambien, cuando de repente escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitacion.

- kyle esuchaste eso!

- el que stan?

- eso un ruido!

-emm no!  
- bueno entones quedate aqui kyle yo ire a investigar

- y por que no puedo ser yo stan?

- bueno por que nunca quiero perderte kyle,- al decir eso sus ojos se iluminaron y los de kyle tambien a lo que respondio:

- bien pero tencuidado stan, tampoco podria perderte!

- no lo olvido kyle, no lo olvido!, stan ya habia subido las escaleras y ahi estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitacion la abrio suavemente y al ver todo a simple vista no vio a nadie pero de repente alguin lo sujeto.

- quien eres dijo stan,- pero le taparon la boca y no pudo seguir hablando.

- soy yo. Y bueno stan, se dio cuenta de que era kenny, alo cual kenny procedio a soltarlo pero no vestia su "ropa" habitual si no el traje de mysterion.

- kenny pero que caraj (no pudo terminar su frase por que este le interrunpio)

- mierda!, no soy kenny soy mysterion.

- ah claro mysterion, dime que quieres?-(le pregunto sin mucho interes, stan)

-ah que animos, (dijo este en tono sarcastico)- bueno mira stan donde esta kyle?

- kyle esta abajo.

- mierda!  
- ken, por que preguntas por kyl... - no pudo terminar esa frase tampoco.

-por que enseguida kenny bajo las escaleras siendo perseguido por el pelinegro al bajar los dos se sorpriendiero, kyle ya no estaba.

- mierda, mierda, -era lo unico que salia de la boca de kenny.

- kenny que sucede?, -preguntaba stan bastante confundido mas que con la historia de la primera guerra mundia,- kenny dime que sucede.

- esque no lo vez stan kyle fue secuestrado!

- SECUESTRADO!, po- r- que- di- ces- e- s- o!-( decia nervioso, parecia una repilca de tweek.)

- stan, dijo kenny, wendy quiere venganza!

-venganza? -(dijo stan confundido.)-Cuando de repente oyeron algo en la cocina, cualquiera diria que el gran mysterion y toolshed no se asustarian pero saltaron atras del sofa, cuando vieron quien salia de la cocina se sorprendieron y dijeron...

aleliz:pronto sabran aquien se encontraron y de nuevo lo siento es mi primer fic asi que acepto sus criticas (menos insultos) anlis:yo se quien es :P aleliz:si pero no digas nada anlis:claro reyna del drama aleliz:no es eso solo que se acaba la carga de la pc y lo sabes! anlis: blah blah bye!


	2. Cambios

**aleliz: hola aqui con el segundo capitulo espero les guste esta corto u.u pero el proximo sera mas largo, perdon por si hay algo que no entienden o esta mal escrito! anlis:blah blah blah vamos diirecto al punto el fic de hoy! aleliz: hey eso lo digo yo! anlis: pues mala suerte ya lo dije :P aleliz: bien! hoy habra style *U*. Disfruten!**

**south park,ni los personajes me pertenecen!**

**este fanfic es irreal y grosero los dialogos son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe ver.**

**cap.2 : cambios**

KYLE! eh hola!, ey cuando llego kenny?- que soy mysterion carajos! tranquilo que tienes arena en la vagina kenny? KYLE estas bien y salio corriendo a abrazar a SU pelirrojo- yo tambien estoy feliz de verte stan

-CHICOS!

-que sucede kenny dijeron? ambos

-alguien quiere secuestrar a kyle lo olvidas stan!

-SECUESTRARME! dijo kyle en un tono preocupante

-si! y por eso mysterion y toolshed te protegeran!

-asi? crei que ya habiamos dejado coon y amigos

-si esto es solo por protegerte digo tu no mueres y revives!

-bien entonces me pondre mi disfraz de toolshed (muy emocionado de ser el heroe de kyle).

bien cuando stan termino de ponerse su traje heroico , pregunto chicos tienes hambre? digo asi podemos comer unos tacos a taco bell!-ok stan vamos ah pero tambien ira mysterion verdad? aah no yo debo ir a investigar al villano nuevo que quiere matar a kyle! ya saben nada importante (en tono sarcastico) bueno adios chicos no hagan nada "malo" (con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara)-KENNY! gritaron-ash lo siento solo digo por si hacen algo ya saben yo quiero ver!-NO! dijeron ambos-ah entonces quieren que hagamos un 63 dijo en un tono muy emocionado-KENNY si no te vas ya te juro que te mueres hijo de puta!(lo cual es patetico ya que kenny revivira pero no le quita lo amenazante) dijo stan en un tono dominante-WOW tranquilo viejo me voy adios kyle, cuida a tu noviecito bien stan! (y salio corriendo antes de que stan lo "matara"). bueno nos vamos "bubba" - stan ya te dij y no pudo seguir por que sintio los labios de stan en los suyos y claro que correspondio el beso kyle solo pensaba (funciono enamore a mi stan! ) al separarse de aquel beso dulce y tierno!

-STAN!?

-si mi bubba sucede algo?

-ademas de que me besaste no nada dijo en un tono burlon

-kyle te enojaste?!

-no stan para nada, pero porque lo hiciste?

-bueno eh kyle yo TE AMO!

-kyle quedo boquieabierto, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue besasr a su nuevo novio?

-al terminar el beso stan pregunto:kyle quieres ser mi novio!?

-claro! que si! yo tambien te amo y mucho stan!.

despues de su "gran declaracion" se fueron a comer a taco bell, ya sentados empezaron a ordenar, hey stan solo pideme 3 tacos por favor-si mi bubba!, stan estaba ordenando mientras que kyle estaba sentado en la mesa pero sentia que alguien lo vigilaba, ya se esncontraban comiendo sus tacos pero esa sensacion no se iba.

-kyle te veo no se diferente te encuentras bien amor?!

-eh si!

-bien mira kyle debo ir al sanitario pero ya regreso si y le dio un beso y se fue.

pero cuando regreso no vio a kyle stan tenia un mal presentemiento gritaba: KYLE! KYLE! KYLEE! incluso le salian ya unas lagrimitas de sus ojos auzules,corrio lo mas rapido que pudo directo ala casa de mysterion en el camino solo pensaba: mierda,mierda,mierda como pude dejar solo a kyle fui un estupido! era eso lo que dijo craig cuidense de wendy ?,corria lo mas que podia pero iba sacando su inhalador,iba tambien pensando en esa comida "mexicana" quiza kyle se aburrio y se fue pero el nunca le haria eso,mmmm como le gustaria llevar a kyle a mexico para que comieran tacos,tortass,burritos-jajaja, se escucho un risa!-kenny! que es tan divertido?-bueno lo de tus antojitos mexicanos!-que me escuchaste!-si!-KENNY! secuestraron a kyle!-kenny se paro en seco y lo unico que pudo decir fue:deprisa debimos subir al auto!-cual auto kenny?!-este (presiona un boton y aparece del garage un hermoso munstang rojo!-ke kenny de donde carajos sacaste este auto!?-es un obsequio dijo entre risas,bien que esperamos vamonos!.

mientras tanto kyle estaba atado a una silla con una venda en la boca y un dolor de cabeza terrible!-vaya hola kyle se escucho una voz alo lejos, kyle se sorprendio no creia a quien le pertenecia esas voz,no podia ser o si!?...

-kenny a donde carajos vamos?

-ala guarida de "girl black"

-girl black? quien es kenny

-aun no lo sabemos

-entonces kenny por que piensas que secuestro a kyle?

-por que,bueno stan ay algo que no sabes de kyle

-de que hablas?

-de que tiene enemigos!

-enemigos quienes?

-bien recuerdas a rebecca el le rompio el corazon ella le dijo: "me vengare de ti",luego cartman,wendy por eeh "cosas"

- y tu sabes mas de alguno puede ser girl black! no crees?

- buen punto aah...kenny cuidadooo!

kenny freno de golpe habia golpeado a un chico! un chico rubio,y no era cualquier rubio era butters.

-aghg dijo el chico adolorido

-estas bien?! dijo kenny muy preocupado no porque pudieran llevarlo ala carcel o darle dinero al joven sino porque le importaba desde aquel dia que conciguio su auto

flashback:

-no lo creo como puede ser que sea tan caro el auto! dijo kenny

-Sr. es un auto !

-pss bien entonces no lo comprare!

-bien que tenga un buen dia!

-un buen dia aja si claro como no!

iba caminando por la calle muy molesto y triste cuando choco con un chico

-ah lo siento mucho? se disculpo kenny

-no importa! no me dolio soy butters

-ah hola soy kenny (wow que lindo chico)

-oye estas triste kenny?

-ah un poco no pude comprar un auto dijo este en un tono triste

-mmm ya veo, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

-tu? ayudarme y como?

-veraz hace un mes fue mi cumple y mi padre me regalo un auto un mustang para ser mas preiciso, si quieres te lo regalo!

-QUE! le regalaras un auto a un tipo que acabas de conocer? dijo este confundido

-Claro! ademas es muy lindo!

-enserio crees que soy lindo butters?

-el chico sonrojado solo asintio y bien aceptaras el auto?!

-tu igual eres lindo y si acepto el auto con una condicion!

-cual condicion!? (n/a: mm violarte butters XD)

-bien el auto sera tuyo y mio lo compartiremos bien!

-claro ken! vamos a casa a traerlo y de paso comemos algo! digo si quieres!

-claro que quiro vamos!

y asi kenny conciguio un auto y talvez algo mas!...

fin del flashback:

-kenny ayudame subasmo al chico al auto!

-sii stan

-hey butters estas bien?! soy yo kenny!

-KENNY! eres tu! y lo abrazo!

-eh ya se conocian?! pregunto stan

-siii

-bueno mira butters te bajaremos por que yo y kenny debemos hacer algo urgente!

-ok y estoy bien bajame cerca de wal-mart

-adios! se despidieron stan y kenny!

-adios chicos!.

kyle pov.

estaba comiendo mi segundo taco la verdad no se parecian alos que habia comido en mexico esos eran sabrosos! aunque la sensacion de que me vigilan no se ha ido,cuando de repente dos manos taparon mis ojos.

-stan! exclame

-NO!, soy yo kyle me recuerdas

-trague en seco no podia ser ella o si!? rebecca eres tu!?

-si kyle! no me digas esperabas a tu puto novio!

-no es puto y quitame las manos de los ojos!

-no!, LLEVENSELO!

-escuche eso y unos tipos me sujetaron y me subieron a una camioneta donde me noquearon

-y cuando recupere la conciencia estaba amarrado y escuche una voz familiar no era la de rebecca pero no podia ser o si?! era nada mas y menos que wendy!

-hola kyle! sabes por que estas aqui?

-wendy dejame ir! por que me tienen aqui!

-por que te odiamos!

-esperan quienes mas?!

-rebecca,cartman y yo!

- y que me van hacer?

-lo que ea necesario! buenas noches kyle!

-maldita dejame ir!

despues de eso nadie volvio,tenia miedo sabia de que cartman era capaz de todo!,rebecca ere ingeniosa como para borrar la evidencia y wendy conseguia lo que queria,pero kyle no se dejaria vencer tan rapido! cuando de repente se abrio la puerta.

-kyle

-cartman

-judio de mierda alfin te vere morir

-callate culon

-que crees que stan vendra a salvarte crees que tu novio vendra marica?

-claro que si toolshed y mysterion me salvaran!

-jajajaja pobre judio imbecil

-no me hables asi culon!

despues de eso se retiro no sin antes darme una patada en el estomago y no pude hacer nada mas que poder dormir con la esperanza de que mi heroe vendria!

fin de kyle pov.

-bien kenny ahora a donde vamos?

-iremos al viejo hotel

-QUE! tu crees que esten ahi?

-si no es ahi donde?

-no lo se! pero apresurate quien sabe que cosas le haran a kyle en este momento!

-ay vamos stan no te pongas sentimental

-si creo que tienes razon

al llegar al hotel no encontraron nada lo cual deprimio a stan, stan vamonos devemos decirle ala madre de kyle lo que sucedio!-bien kenny vamos dijo este soltando unas lagrimas.

toc-toc, ya voy grito la .

-ah hola chicos donde esta kyle?

-vera Sr. kyle ha sido secuestrado

-que? no bromeen asi!

-no es una broma alguien secuestro a kyle

la Sr. broflosvki no podia creelo su hijo habia secuestrado! de inmediato llamo ala policia seguido de su esposo, no habia pasado mas de media hora cuando el padre de kyle y los chicos daban declaraciones mientras que ike consolaba a su madre.

**aleliz: y que les gusto? es horrible? pasable? de los mas iuu? anlis: digamos que un poco de todo XD aleliz: callate! y bueno el proximo sera mas largo ok. y que tal un REVIEWS! hasta dentro de 24 horas! anlis:no puedes desir simplemente hasta MAÑANA! aleliz: nop. adios!**


	3. verdades y complicaciones

**Hola, cuanto tiempo sin escribir, quiero mandar un saludo a Bertha este fic es para ti (holis).**

** bueno el capitulo de hoy es el anti-penultimo (seria mas largo pero hare un nuevo fic que me quitara tiempo asi que perdón hacerlo mas corto)**

**Espero les guste :') y el siguiente fic sera mucho mejor y perdón si ven un error de ortografia.**

**Este fanfic es irreal y grosero los dialogos son pobres imitaciones y ****debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**capitulo 2: verdades y complicaciones **

**stan:**

No descanse nada,me encontraba en la casa de kyle junto con sus padres y Kenny,tenia unas orejeras muy notables, estaba cansado no sabia que hacer y de paso no sabia nada de Kyle.

-STAN! (grito un rubio)

-Que quieres kenny?

-No iremos a clases hoy!

-Claro que si!,necesitamos ayuda de nuestros amigos.

-Bien!, oye y si busco a butters para que nos ayude (mente de kenny: que diga que siiii)

-Bien, entonces nos vemos ala salida de las clases

-Oookkk, me voy!.

Aunque Stan no tenia intenciones de arranco el auto para salir en busca de Butters aunque la verdad no tenia idea de donde buscarlo no tenia ni su numero de celular.

Qué suerte (dijo kenny en tono de sarcasmo).mientras Stan se encontraba en la preparatoria se dio cuenta de un detalle ni Wendy ni Rebecca ni Cartman fueron lo cual le dio mucho de que pensar.

...

**kyle:**

Ahi estaba muy confundido y preocupado no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado allí ,y lo peor de todo paso cuando alguien abrio la puerta pero era nada mas y nada menos que wendy que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una ensalada.

hola kyle (saludo sonriente la pelinegra)

-...

-No me vas a hablar  
-QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

-Mmm un buenos días

-Por que wendy,por que!?

-Ash no te hagas el que no sabes!

-NO, no lo se! (dijo un confundido kyle).

-Uuff, bien te cuento:

flashback: (wendy)

estaba destrozada el chico que mas ame,se enamoro de su mejor amigo,claro que invente lo de salir con craig por mi orgullo,pero al enterarme de el noviazgo de el con Stan enserio me moleste y jure mi venganza y me di cuenta que rebecca y cartman pasaban algo similar y planeamos la venganza perfecta.

fin del flashback:

-W-wendy pero esa no era la respuesta

-Y cual era MALDITO

-NO LO SE! pero, no esta!  
-Lo se (susurro en voz baja)

-Me dejaras ir!

-Est...

no pudo seguir hablando por que de repente entra cartman con un arma en la mano apuntando a kyle, kyle cerro los ojos, cartman presiono el gatillo, cartman abrio los ojos como platos al ver que mato...

...

**stan:**

le pregunte a todo el mundo si habían visto al os tres chicos y todos me dieron la misma jodida respuesta!, estaba cansado a si que ala hora del recreo me dormí hasta que la campana me despertó, agarre mis cosas y salí afuera donde vi la escena de kenny besando a butters lo unico que pensé fue: yo besando ami kyle. De alguna manera eso me puso triste y se me cayó una lágrima y los chicos me gritaron: -stan estas bien? -eh si,nos vamos, los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza, me senté en el asiento de atrás solo observando a kenny y butters haciendo lindos gestos el uno para el otro. cuando de repente pasamos por una antigua casa donde vi algo que llamo mi atención y grite: - CHICOS AHÍ! RÁPIDO!, kenny giro muy rápido asustando a butters. Nos bajamos del auto y pateamos la puerta y miramos la terrible escena de..  
...

**kyle:**

-Abri mis ojos y vi como como wendy estaba tirada en el suelo y cartman llorando y gritando,pero de repente alguien tiro la puerta y pude ver a stan,kenny y un chico rubio al cual no conocia, todo pasaba muy rápido vi que el chico que no conocia hablaba con un oficial,mientras que stan me destaba y kenny miraba perplejo, stan me abrazo y me dijo: - todo estará bien!,me saco de ahí y afuera estaban mis padres, la policía y una ambulancia, stan se subio conmigo ala ambulancia mientras arrestaban a cartman y sacaban ala difunta wendy, kenny y ese chico misterioso le explicaban todo amis padres.

**kyle: (En el Hospital)**

-kyle,kyle,- escuche una voz que me llamaba era la dulce voz de mi stan.

-kyle, gracias a Dios estas bien!

-sii (le dije con voz débil)

-no te preocupes amor cartman esta en prisión y wendy m-u-erta

-y rebecca?

rebecca?! ella no estaba ahi kyle,nadie la encontró en ese lugar!

QUE!, no pero ella estaba ahi era parte de todo eso!

-tranquilo kyle, arreglare todo (dijo stan levantándose dándome un beso y quitándome mi ushanka y colocándose a el y a mi su gorrito!)

- (ami me sorprendió el gesto de stan,pero ala vez me gusto tener su gorro!) - a donde vas stan?!

-ala prisión! (dicho esto salio del hospital)

stan conducía a toda velocidad el auto de kenny,al llegar dijo el nombre del reo y el oficial le dijo que se sentara, stan vio como traían a esa inmunda rata.

qué haces aquí!? (pregunto toscamente)

-no te pongas feliz,solo vengo por respuestas!

-y que tipo de respuestas

-por que!? mataste a wendy, por que secuestraste a mi novio y donde esta rebecca?

-(se le salieron unas lágrimas) yo no quería matarla!, iba a matar al judío y ella se interpuso

-y por que te duele tanto!?

-por que ella y yo eramos novios!

-QUE y desde cuando?

...

**flashback:cartman**

-o-oye wendy puedo preguntarte algo? (dije muy apenado)

-dime cartman - (me dijo sonriente)

-veraz tu me gustas y mucho

-enserio cartman o es solo una de tus tantas bromas

-No es en serio - y tu quisieras ser mi novia? (dije ya un poco mas confiado en mi)

-Si

-que enserio (dije muy sorprendido)

-claro-dicho esto me planto un beso muy tierno

-al cual correspondí de inmediato.

**Fin del flashback:cartman**

...

**En prisión:stan y cartman**

-pasaron unos 2 meses desde que estuvimos juntos hasta que descubrí que tu y el judío salían lo cual enojo a wendy y terminamos planeando la muerte de kyle

- pues todo les salio muy mal verdad

-pues si, pero no tengo ni puta idea de lo que paso con rebecca,¿ alto dejaste a kyle solo?

- si ¿por que?

- TONTO, rebecca lo matara

- tienes razón, adiós culón

...

**kyle: En el Hospital**

Toc - Toc, se escucho que tocaron la puerta - pase grite yo suponiendo que era stan, pero cuando vi quien era mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo

- que sorprendido estas, di me a quien esperabas?

- a-a stan

- jajajajajaja a ese perdedor!

- SI algún problema

- la verdad es que si

- VETE rebecca

- y si no quiero?

-pues llamare a seguridad - dije yo, ya algo asustado

-no lo creo para eso debes estar vivo - dijo mientras de su espalda sacaba una calibre 22

-para que es eso - dije mientras trataba de pararme lo cual era inútil, estaba muy débil

- Adios kyle! - dijo apuntandome ala cabeza

- aaaah - grite yo cuando de repente alguien entro ala habitación, pero casi me da un infarto al ver quien era

-pero que carajos - dijo ella volteando a ver y su excreción facial cambia al ver a esa persona

...

**kenny: **

- bueno - dije yo arrancando el auto haciéndole una señal al a butters para que subiera también

- oye y tu tienes novia? - pregunto tímidamentete

- para que quieres saber -dije en tono algo pícaro

- es solo una pregunta

- bueno, y la respuesta es no, pero me gusta cierto rubio - dije con una sonrisa

-enserio?

- SI y dime quieres saber quien es?

- ... - solo asintió con la cabeza

- eres tu! - dije mientras frenaba el auto y me acerque a butters y le plante un beso el cual correspondió

- wow - dijo el mientra nos separábamos

- SI wow -dije yo volviendo a arrancar el auto y seguir con nuestro camino

Al llegar al "Hospital paso al infierno" fuimos buscar la habiatacion de kyle pero en el camino nos encontramos con... un fantasma?

- w-wendy -dijo muy sorprendido butters

- QUE, yo no soy ninguna wendy -dijo una muy molesta y confundida chica, identida a wendy

- jejej reímos nerviosos yo y butters, seguido de disculparnos con ella

- eso fue muy raro - dijo butters algo apenado.

Bien llegamos ala habitación de kyle pero escuchamos muchos gritos, asi que abrí la puerta y butters y yo quedamos perplejos, ahi estaba rebecca la ex novia de kyle apuntándole a kyle en la cabeza, cuando ambos voltearon y nos vieron muy sorprendidos.

**stan:**

Como pude ser tan tonto para dejar a kyle solo, bueno al menos el hospital esta cerca, estacione mi moto azul y salí corriendo ala habitación de kyle,cuando de repente vi a... wendy?.

-WENDY - dije yo muy sorprendido mientras la abrazaba

- No otra vez, yo no soy wendy, entiendes? - dijo muy molesta

- Eh yo.. lo siento es que pensé que eras... olvidalo - dije y e fui corriendo ala habitación de kyle.

Cundo llegue escuche a muchas personas hablar así que abrí la puerta y vi a kyle en la camilla, a rebecca con un arma en la mano, a kenny y butters asustados y yo no era la excepción.

...

**Y les gusto? ahora si mañana mismo termina este fic, espero les guste tanto como ami :) y bueno si quieren saber que pasara solo deben espera hasta mañana y bueno al finalizar este fic creo que actualizare el otro llamado _descubre la verdad kyle _y escribire otro mejor todavia (posiblmente lo suba mañana) solo hay que esperar y bueno adios! que tal un Review! atte: aleliz!**


End file.
